<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season &amp; Shake by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249291">Season &amp; Shake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Other, Tsukiyama Shuu Being a Creep, Underwear Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu finds the perfect time to try out a technique he saw on a cookery show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season &amp; Shake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts">foxjar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuu folded the boxer shorts, placing them carefully into the evidence bag he'd procured, alongside the bloodstained handkerchief, sealed it, and shook it. He'd seen humans do something similar with poultry on a cookery show. They'd put it in a bag and support its weight with one hand, as if to caress it, and shake gently until the bird was coated with herbs and spices. Humans had <em> some </em>good ideas, but their eating habits were still strange to him - Shuu never would understand the allure of cooked meat.</p><p>For a good while, he simply stared at the neat little package. The scent would stay fresh - these bags were tamper-proof and leak resistant, after all - but there would only ever be one first time, which Shuu fully intended to savour. If just <em> thinking </em> about the sweet symphony as the metallic scent of Kaneki's blood mingled with the muskier aromas trapped within the fibres of his underwear was enough to get him all hot and bothered...then it was crucial that he waited for the perfect moment to experience the full throttle of that heavenly fragrance. For now, he changed into a pair of silk pyjamas and slid it beneath his pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>